Boeing 757
The Boeing 757 is a mid-size, that was designed and built by . It is the manufacturer's largest single-aisle passenger aircraft and was produced from 1981 to 2004. The has a two-crew member , engines of sufficient power to allow takeoffs from relatively short runways and higher altitudes, a conventional and, for reduced , a design. Intended to replace the smaller three-engine on routes, the 757 can carry 200 to 295 passengers for a maximum of 3,150 to 4,100 (5,830 to 7,590 km), depending on variant. The 757 was designed concurrently with a twinjet, the , and, owing to shared features, pilots can obtain a common that allows them to operate both aircraft. The 757 was produced in two lengths. The original 757-200 entered service in 1983; the 757-200PF, a package (PF) variant, and the 757-200M, a passenger-freighter model, debuted in the late 1980s. The stretched 757-300, the longest narrow-body twinjet ever produced, began service in 1999. Passenger 757-200s have been modified to special freighter (SF) specification for cargo use, while military derivatives include the transport, VIP carriers, and other multi-purpose aircraft. Private and government operators have also customized the 757 for research and transport roles. All 757s are powered by or series turbofans. and placed the 757 in commercial service in 1983. The narrow-body twinjet succeeded earlier single-aisle airliners, and became commonly used for short and mid-range , , and . After regulators granted approval for extended flights over water () in 1986, airlines also began using the aircraft for intercontinental routes. Major customers for the 757 included U.S. carriers, European , and cargo companies. The airliner has recorded eight , including seven fatal crashes, as of September 2015update. Production of the 757 ended in October 2004, after 1,050 had been built for 54 customers. The 757-200 was by far the most popular model, with 913 built. Diminished sales amid an airline industry trend toward smaller jetliners led Boeing to end production without a direct replacement, in favor of the family. The last 757 was delivered to in November 2005. In July 2017, 666 of the narrow-body twinjets were in airline service; was the largest operator with 127 aircraft. Contents ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** * * Development Background In the early 1970s, following the launch of the wide-body , Boeing began considering further developments of its narrow-body . Designed for short and medium length routes, the three-engined 727 was the best-selling commercial jetliner of the 1960s and a mainstay of the U.S. domestic airline market. Studies focused on improving the 189-seat 727-200, the most successful 727 variant. Two approaches were considered: a stretched 727-300, and an all-new aircraft code-named 7N7. The former was a cheaper derivative using the 727's existing technology and tail-mounted engine configuration, while the latter was a twin-engine aircraft which made use of new materials and improvements to propulsion technology which had become available in the civil aerospace industry. The 7N7 made its debut in 1982 as the 757-200. provided input for the proposed 727-300, which Boeing was poised to launch in late 1975, but lost interest after examining development studies for the 7N7. Although the 727-300 was offered to and other carriers, customer interest remained insufficient for further development. Instead, airlines were drawn to the engines, new flight deck technologies, lower weight, improved , and reduced operating cost promised by the 7N7. These features were also included in a parallel development effort for a new mid-size wide-body airliner, code-named 7X7, which became the 767. Work on both proposals accelerated as a result of the airline industry upturn in the late 1970s. By 1978, development studies focused on two variants: a 7N7-100 with seating for 160, and a 7N7-200 with room for over 180 seats. New features included a redesigned wing, under-wing engines, and lighter materials, while the forward fuselage, cockpit layout, and configuration were retained from the 727. Boeing planned for the aircraft to offer the lowest fuel burn per passenger-kilometer of any narrow-body airliner. On August 31, 1978, Eastern Air Lines and British Airways became the first carriers to publicly commit to the 7N7 when they announced launch orders totaling 40 aircraft for the 7N7-200 version. These orders were signed in March 1979, when Boeing officially designated the aircraft as the 757. The shorter 757-100 did not receive any orders and was dropped; 737s later fulfilled its envisioned role. Design effort The 757 was intended to be more capable and more efficient than the preceding 727. The focus on reflected airline concerns over , which had grown amid rising oil prices during the of 1973. Design targets included a 20 percent reduction in fuel consumption from new engines, plus an additional 10 percent from aerodynamic improvements, versus preceding aircraft. Lighter materials and new wings were also expected to improve efficiency. The (MTOW) was set at 220,000 pounds (99,800 kg), which was 10,000 pounds (4,540 kg) more than the 727. The 757's higher allowed it to take off from short runways and serve airports in climates, offering better performance than that offered by competing aircraft. Competitors needed longer takeoff runs at airports at higher elevations, with higher ambient temperatures and thinner air. Boeing also offered options for higher . Forward view of a 757-200, showing fuselage profile, , and engines The twin-engine configuration was chosen for greater fuel efficiency versus three- and four-engine designs. Launch customers Eastern Air Lines and British Airways selected the RB211-535C turbofan built by , which was capable of 37,400 pounds-force (166 kN) of . This marked the first time that a Boeing airliner was launched with engines produced outside the U.S. Domestic manufacturer subsequently offered the 38,200 pounds-force (170 kN) thrust PW2037, which Delta Air Lines launched with an order for 60 aircraft in November 1980. also offered its CF6-32 engine early in the program, but eventually abandoned its involvement due to insufficient demand. As development progressed, the 757 increasingly departed from its 727 origins and adopted elements from the 767, which was several months ahead in development. To reduce risk and cost, Boeing combined design work on both twinjets, resulting in shared features such as interior fittings and handling characteristics. , first applied on the 767, was used for over one-third of the 757's design drawings. In early 1979, a common two-crew member glass cockpit was adopted for the two aircraft, including shared instrumentation, , and . In October 1979 the nose was widened and dropped to reduce aerodynamic noise by six dB, to improve the flight deck view and to give more working area for the crew for greater commonality with the 767, as the T-tail was substituted by a conventional tail earlier in the year. (CRT) color displays replaced conventional instruments, with increased automation eliminating the position common to three-person cockpits. After completing a short conversion course, pilots rated on the 757 could be qualified to fly the 767 and vice versa, owing to their design similarities. Predecessor and successor: an and an 757-200 A new shape which produced across most of the upper wing surface, instead of a narrow band as in previous designs, was used for the 757's wings. The more efficient wings had less drag and greater fuel capacity, and were similar in configuration to those on the 767. A wider than the 727's produced less , while larger increased storage space and provided room for future stretched versions of the aircraft. One of the last 727 vestiges, the T-tail, was dropped in mid-1979 in favor of a conventional tail. This avoided the risk of an aerodynamic condition known as a , and allowed for more passengers to be carried in a less tapered rear fuselage. At 155.3 feet (47.3 m) in length, the 757-200 was 2.1 feet (0.640 m) longer than the 727-200, and with a greater proportion of its internal volume devoted to cabin space, seating was available for 239 passengers, or 50 more than its predecessor. The fuselage cross-section, whose upper lobe was common to the and 737, was the only major structural feature to be retained from the 727. This was mainly to reduce drag, and while a wider fuselage had been considered, Boeing's market research found low cargo capacity needs and reduced passenger preference for wide-body aircraft on short-haul routes. Production and testing Boeing built a final assembly line in Washington at its , home of 707, 727, and 737 production, to produce the 757. Early in the development program, Boeing, British Airways, and Rolls-Royce unsuccessfully lobbied the British aircraft industry to manufacture 757 wings. Ultimately, about half of the aircraft's components, including the wings, nose section, and , were produced in-house at Boeing facilities, and the remainder subcontracted to primarily U.S.-based companies. made the , supplied the , and produced the main fuselage. Production ramp-up for the new narrow-body airliner coincided with the winding-down of the 727 program, and final assembly of the first aircraft began in January 1981. was one of the first customers for the RB211-powered 757. The prototype 757 rolled out of the Renton factory on January 13, 1982. The aircraft, equipped with RB211-535C engines, completed its maiden flight one week ahead of schedule on February 19, 1982. The first flight was affected by an , following indications of low . After checking system diagnostics, company test pilot John Armstrong and co-pilot Lew Wallick were able to restart the affected engine, and the flight proceeded normally thereafter. Subsequently, the 757 embarked on a seven-day weekly flight test schedule. By this time, the aircraft had received 136 orders from seven carriers, namely , , , , , , and . The seven-month 757 flight test program used the first five aircraft built. Tasks included flight systems and propulsion tests, hot and cold weather trials, and route-proving flights. Data from the 767 program helped expedite the process. After design issues were identified, the 757's exit doors received dual-spring mechanisms for easier operation, and the fuselage was strengthened for greater resistance. The production aircraft was 3,600 pounds (1,630 kg) lighter than originally specified, and recorded a three percent better-than-expected rate of fuel burn. This resulted in a range increase of 200 nautical miles (370 km), and prompted Boeing to tout the aircraft's fuel efficiency characteristics. After 1,380 flight test hours, the RB211-powered 757 received U.S. (FAA) certification on December 21, 1982, followed by UK (CAA) certification on January 14, 1983. The first delivery to launch customer Eastern Air Lines occurred on December 22, 1982, about four months after the first 767 deliveries. The first 757 with PW2037 engines rolled out about one year later, and was delivered to Delta Air Lines on November 5, 1984. Service entry and operations began domestic 757 operations in January 1983 and later deployed the aircraft on routes. Eastern Air Lines operated the first commercial 757 flight on January 1, 1983, on the Atlanta-to-Tampa route. On February 9, 1983, British Airways began using the aircraft for London-to-Belfast shuttle services, where it replaced trijets. Charter carriers Monarch Airlines and also began 757 operations later that year. Early operators noted improved reliability and quieter performance compared with previous jetliners. Transition courses eased pilots' introduction to the new CRT-based cockpit, and no major technical issues arose. Eastern Air Lines, the first 727 operator to take delivery of 757s, confirmed that the aircraft had greater payload capability than its predecessor, along with lower operating costs through improved fuel burn and the use of a two-crew member flight deck. Compared with the 707 and 727, the new twinjet consumed 42 and 40 percent less fuel per seat, respectively, on typical medium-haul flights. Despite the successful debut, 757 sales remained stagnant for most of the 1980s, a consequence of declining fuel prices and a shift to smaller aircraft in the post- U.S. market. Although no direct competitor existed, 150-seat narrow-bodies such as the were cheaper to acquire and carried nearly as many passengers as some airlines' 757s. A three-year sales drought abated in November 1983 when placed orders for 20 aircraft, which averted a costly production rate decrease. In December 1985, a freighter model, the 757-200PF, was announced following a launch order for 20 aircraft from , and in February 1986, a freighter-passenger combi model, the 757-200M, was launched with an order for one aircraft from . The freighter model included a main deck cargo hold and entered service with UPS in September 1987. The combi model could carry both cargo and passengers on its main deck and entered service with Royal Nepal Airlines in September 1988. In the late 1980s, increasing congestion and the onset of U.S. airport fueled a turnaround in 757 sales. From 1988 to 1989, airlines placed 322 orders, including a combined 160 orders from American Airlines and United Airlines. By this time, the 757 had become commonplace on short-haul domestic flights and services in the U.S., and had replaced aging 707s, 727s, , and . The 757-200's maximum range of 3,900 nautical miles (7,220 km), which was over one-and-a-half times the 727's, allowed airlines to use the aircraft on longer routes. The 757 was also flown out of airports with stringent noise regulations, such as in Orange County, California, and airports with aircraft size restrictions, such as near downtown Washington, D.C. The largest U.S. operators, Delta Air Lines and American Airlines, would ultimately operate fleets of over 100 aircraft each. began 757 in March 1983. In Europe, British Airways, , and were the 757's largest mainline customers, while other carriers such as rejected the type as too large for their narrow-body aircraft needs. Many European charter airlines, including , , and , also acquired the twinjet for holiday and tour package flights in the late 1980s. In Asia, where even larger aircraft were commonly preferred because of greater passenger volumes, the 757 found fewer orders. A 1982 sales demonstration was unable to attract a purchase from potential customer , and the first Asian customer, , sold its four 757s in 1989 in favor of standardizing on the 240-seat wide-body , just five years after debuting the type on Indonesian and Malaysian routes. The 757 fared better in China, where following an initial purchase by the (CAAC) in 1987, orders grew to 59 aircraft, making it the largest Asian market. Operators such as , , , , and used the 757 on medium length domestic routes. In 1986, the FAA approved RB211-powered 757s for extended-range twin-engine operational performance standards () operations over the North Atlantic, following precedents set by the 767. Under ETOPS regulations, a set of safety standards governing twinjet flights over oceans and other areas without nearby suitable landing sites, airlines began using the aircraft for mid-range intercontinental routes. Although the 757 was not originally intended for transoceanic flights, regulators based their decision on its reliable performance record on extended transcontinental U.S. services. ETOPS certification for 757s equipped with PW2000 series engines was granted in 1992. In the early 1990s, the FAA and other U.S. government agencies, including the (NASA) and the (NTSB), began studying the 757's characteristics. This followed several incidents, including two fatal crashes, in which small private aircraft experienced when flying close behind the twinjet. Smaller airliners had also suffered unexpected rolling movements when flying behind 757s. Investigators focused on the aircraft's aft-loaded wing design, which at certain points during takeoff or landing could produce that were stronger than those emanating from larger 767s and 747s. Other tests were inconclusive, leading to debate among government agencies, and in 1994 and 1996 the FAA updated air traffic control regulations to require greater behind the 757 than other large-category jets. The 757 became the only sub-300,000-pound (136,000 kg) airliner to be classified as a "heavy" jet, alongside wide-body aircraft, under FAA separation rules. Stretched variant Production of the 757 peaked at an annual rate of 100 aircraft in the early 1990s, during which time upgraded models came under consideration. For over a decade, the narrow-body twinjet had been its manufacturer's only single-aisle airliner without a stretched variant, and while rumors of a long-range 757-200X and stretched 757-300X persisted, no formal announcements had been made. European charter carriers were particularly interested in a higher-capacity version which could take better advantage of the 757's range. Besides meeting the needs of charter customers, a larger model would enable Boeing to match the passenger lift capabilities of the 767-200 with lower operating costs, and counter longer-range versions of the 185-seat , a new stretched variant of the narrow-body airliner. became the first operator of the stretched 757-300 in March 1999. In September 1996, following a launch order for 12 aircraft from charter carrier , Boeing announced the stretched 757-300 at the . The new model was a 23.4-foot (7.13 m) stretch of the 757-200, resulting in room for 50 more passengers and nearly 50 percent more cargo. The type's design phase was intended to be the shortest in its manufacturer's history, with 27 months from launch to certification. Due to development and cost concerns, radical upgrades such as a -style advanced cockpit were not implemented. Instead, the stretched derivative received upgraded engines, enhanced avionics, and a redesigned interior. The first 757-300 rolled out on May 31, 1998, and completed its maiden flight on August 2, 1998. Following regulatory certification in January 1999, the type entered service with Condor on March 19, 1999. The 757-300 was also ordered by , , , Icelandair, and Northwest Airlines. Sales for the type remained slow, and ultimately totaled 55 aircraft. Boeing had targeted the 757-300 as a potential 767-200 replacement for two of its largest customers, American Airlines and United Airlines, but neither were in a financial position to commit to new aircraft. Overtures to other charter airlines also did not result in further orders. By November 1999, faced with diminishing sales and a reduced backlog despite the launch of the 757-300, Boeing began studying a decrease in 757 production rates. Further developments While the 757 program had been financially successful, declining sales in the early 2000s threatened its continued viability. Airlines were again gravitating toward smaller aircraft, now mainly the 737 and A320, because of their reduced financial risk. An airline industry downturn and the large number of relatively young 757s already in service also reduced customer demand. In 2000, spurred by interest from Air 2000 and Continental Airlines, Boeing reexamined the possibility of building a longer-range 757-200X. The proposed derivative would have featured auxiliary fuel tanks, plus wing and landing gear upgrades from the 757-300, resulting in a higher MTOW and a potential range increase to over 5,000 nautical miles (9,260 km). However, the proposal failed to garner any orders. In March 2001, Boeing delivered the first 757-200SF, a second-hand 757-200 converted for freighter use, to . The 757-200SF marked the manufacturer's first foray into passenger-to-freighter conversions. received the last production 757, B-2876, in November 2005. Customer interest in new 757s continued to decline, and in 2003, a renewed sales campaign centered on the 757-300 and 757-200PF yielded only five new orders. In October 2003, following Continental Airlines' decision to switch its remaining 757-300 orders to the 737-800, Boeing announced the end of 757 production. The 1,050th and last example, a 757-200 built for Shanghai Airlines, rolled off the production line at the Renton factory on October 28, 2004, and was delivered on November 28, 2005, after several months of storage. With the conclusion of the 757 program, Boeing consolidated 737 assembly at its Renton factory, downsizing its facilities by 40 percent and shifting staff to different locations. Since the end of production, most 757s have remained in service, mainly in the U.S. From 2004 to 2008, the average fuel cost for typical mid-range U.S. domestic 757 flights tripled, putting pressure on airlines to improve the fuel efficiency of their fleets. In May 2005, the FAA granted regulatory approval for manufacturer-sanctioned from as a retrofit on the 757-200. The winglets improve fuel efficiency by five percent and increase range by 200 nautical miles (370 km) through the reduction of lift-induced drag. Continental Airlines was the first carrier to order winglets for the 757-200, and in February 2009 became the first operator of 757-300s with winglets. 757-300 with blended , which reduce and improve fuel efficiency Prior to the United-Continental merger in 2010, the 757 remained the only narrow-body aircraft in use by the large fleets of all three U.S. : American Airlines, Delta Air Lines and United Airlines. During this period, the 757's capacity and range capabilities have remained largely unequaled among narrow-body airliners; when selecting replacement aircraft, airlines have had to either downsize to smaller single-aisle aircraft in production with fewer seats and less range such as the 737-900ER and A321, or upsize to the larger, longer-range and wide-body jets. The , a narrow-body twinjet introduced in 1989 with a design similar to the 757's, is offered in a 200-seat version, which has seen limited production for mainly Russian customers. Within Boeing, the 215-seat, 3,200-nautical-mile (5,930 km) range 737-900ER has been regarded as the closest aircraft in production to the 757-200. Replacement aircraft Main articles: and In February 2015, Boeing marketing Vice President Randy Tinseth stated that re-engining the 757 had been studied but there was no business case to support it. At the March 2015 conference, 's predicted the 757 replacement as a more capable, clean-sheet 767-like twin-aisle airplane capable of taking off 7,000 feet (2,130 m) runways like , and Tinseth is focused on 20% more range and more capacity than the 757-200. Design Overview Bird's eye view of 757-200 ET-AMK at The 757 is a low-wing with a conventional tail unit featuring a single fin and rudder. Each wing features a supercritical cross-section and is equipped with five-panel , single- and double-slotted , an outboard , and six . The wings are largely identical across all 757 variants, swept at 25 degrees, and optimized for a cruising speed of 0.8 (533 mph or 858 km/h). The reduced wing sweep eliminates the need for inboard ailerons, yet incurs little drag penalty on short and medium length routes, during which most of the flight is spent climbing or descending. The further incorporates wing surfaces, and access panels, plus improved , which together reduce overall weight by 2,100 pounds (950 kg). To distribute the aircraft's weight on the ground, the 757 has a retractable with four wheels on each main gear and two for the nose gear. The landing gear was purposely designed to be taller than the company's previous narrow-body aircraft in order to provide ground clearance for stretched models. In 1982, the 757-200 became the first jetliner to offer as a factory option, supplied by . The stretched 757-300 features a retractable on its aft fuselage to prevent damage if the tail section contacts the runway surface during takeoff. Besides common avionics and computer systems, the 757 shares its , electric power systems, flight deck, and hydraulic parts with the 767. Through operational , 757 pilots can obtain a common type rating to fly the 767 and share the same with pilots of either aircraft. This reduces costs for airlines that operate both twinjets. Flight systems Two-crew cockpit of an 757-200 with displays The 757's flight deck uses six CRT screens to display flight instrumentation, as well as an (EFIS) and an (EICAS). These systems allow the pilots to handle monitoring tasks previously performed by the flight engineer. An enhanced flight management system, improved over versions used on early 747s, automates navigation and other functions, while an system facilitates instrument landings in 490 feet (150 m) low visibility conditions. The (IRS) which debuted with the 757-200 was the first to feature . On the 757-300, the upgraded flight deck features a Pegasus flight management computer, enhanced EICAS, and updated software systems. To accommodate the same flight deck design as the 767, the 757 has a more rounded nose section than previous narrow-body aircraft. The resulting space has unobstructed panel visibility and room for an observer seat. Similar pilot viewing angles as the 767 result from a downward sloped cockpit floor and the same forward cockpit windows. Three independent systems are installed on the 757, one powered by each engine, and the third using electric pumps. A is fitted to provide power for essential controls in the event of an emergency. A basic form of facilitates spoiler operation, utilizing electric signaling instead of traditional control cables. The fly-by-wire system, shared with the 767, reduces weight and provides for the independent operation of individual spoilers. When equipped for extended-range operations, the 757 features a backup generator and an additional cooling fan in the aircraft's electronics bay. Interior 757-200 with original cabin design, updated lighting, and six abreast seating The 757 interior allows seat arrangements of up to six per row with a single center aisle. Originally optimized for flights averaging two hours, the 757 features interior lighting and cabin architecture designs aimed at a more spacious impression. As on the 767, -length and a rear economy-class are standard equipment. The bins have twice the capacity as those on the preceding 727. To save weight, is used for interior paneling and bins. Unlike previous designs which are not equipped for water landings, the 757's main exits feature combination similar to those found on the 747. In the 1980s, Boeing altered the interior designs of its other narrow-body aircraft to be similar to that of the 757. In 1998, the 757-300 debuted a redesigned interior derived from the Next Generation 737 and , including sculptured ceiling panels, indirect lighting, and larger overhead bins with an optional continuous handrail built into their base for the entire cabin length. Centerline storage containers mounted in the aisle ceiling for additional escape rafts and other emergency equipment were also added. The 757-300's interior later became an option on all new 757-200s. In 2000, with wheeled becoming more popular, Delta Air Lines began installing overhead bin extensions on their 757-200s to provide additional storage space, and American Airlines did the same in 2001. The larger bins are part of aftermarket interior upgrades which include updated ceiling panels and lighting. Variants A 757-200 on final approach, viewed from below, with extended , , and . The 757 was produced in standard and stretched lengths. The original 757-200 debuted as a passenger model, and was subsequently developed into the 757-200PF and 757-200SF cargo models, as well as the convertible 757-200M variant. The stretched 757-300 was only available as a passenger model. When referring to different versions, Boeing, and airlines are known to collapse the model number (757) and the variant designator (e.g. -200 or -300) into a truncated form (e.g. "752" or "753"). The (ICAO) classifies all variants based on the 757-200 under the code "B752", and the 757-300 is referred to as "B753" for air traffic control purposes. 757-200 757-200 in 2007 The 757-200, the original version of the aircraft, entered service with Eastern Air Lines in 1983. The type was produced with two different door configurations, both with three standard cabin doors per side: the baseline version has a fourth, smaller cabin door on each side aft of the wings, and is certified for a maximum capacity of 239, while the alternate version has a pair of over-the-wing emergency exits on each side, and can seat a maximum of 224. The 757-200 was offered with a MTOW of up to 255,000 pounds (116,000 kg); some airlines and publications have referred to higher versions with as "757-200ERs", but this designation is not used by the manufacturer. Similarly, versions with are sometimes called "757-200W" or "757-200WL". The first engine to power the 757-200, the -535C, was succeeded by the upgraded RB211-535E4 in October 1984. Other engines used include the RB211-535E4B, along with the and PW2040. Its range with full payload is 3,850 nautical miles (7,130 km). Although designed for short and medium length routes, the 757-200 has since been used in a variety of roles ranging from high-frequency shuttle services to transatlantic routes. In 1992, after gaining ETOPS approval, American Trans Air launched 757-200 transpacific services between Tucson and Honolulu. Since the turn of the century, mainline U.S. carriers have increasingly deployed the type on transatlantic routes to Europe, and particularly to smaller cities where passenger volumes are insufficient for wide-body aircraft. Production for the 757-200 totaled 913 aircraft, making the type by far the most popular 757 model. At over 4,000 nautical miles (7,410 km), as of February 2015update, the longest commercial route served by a 757 is United Airlines' New York to Berlin flight; the aircraft assigned to this route cannot fly with full payload. United's 757s assigned to transatlantic routes are fitted with 169 seats. In July 2018, 611 of the 757-200 versions were in service. 757-200PF A 757-200PF arriving at . The 757-200PF, the production cargo version of the 757-200, entered service with UPS Airlines in 1987. Targeted at the delivery market, the freighter can carry up to 15 or on its main deck, for a volume of up to 6,600 cubic feet (187 m), while its two lower holds can carry up to 1,830 cubic feet (51.8 m) of . The maximum revenue payload capability is 87,700 pounds (39,800 kg) including container weight. The 757-200PF is specified with a MTOW of 255,000 pounds (116,000 kg) for maximal range performance; when fully loaded, the aircraft can fly up to 3,150 nautical miles (5,830 km). Because the freighter does not carry any passengers, it can operate transatlantic flights free of ETOPS restrictions. Power is provided by RB211-535E4B engines from Rolls-Royce, or PW2037 and PW2040 engines from Pratt & Whitney. The freighter features a large, upward-opening main deck cargo door on its forward port-side fuselage. Adjacent to this large cargo door is an exit door used by the pilots. All other emergency exits are omitted, and cabin windows and passenger amenities are not available. The main deck cargo hold has a smooth lining, and a fixed rigid barrier with a sliding access door serves as a restraint wall next to the flight deck. Both lower holds can be equipped with a telescoping baggage system to load custom-fitted cargo modules. When equipped for extended-range transatlantic operations, UPS's 757-200PFs feature an upgraded , additional cargo bay fire suppression equipment, enhanced avionics, and an optional supplemental fuel tank in the aft lower hold. Total production for the 757-200PF totaled 80 aircraft. 757-200M The 757-200M, a convertible version capable of carrying cargo and passengers on its main deck, entered service with Royal Nepal Airlines in 1988. Also known as the 757-200 Combi, the type retains the passenger windows and cabin doors of the 757-200, while adding a forward port-side cargo door in the manner of the 757-200PF. Kathmandu-based Royal Nepal Airlines, later renamed , included the convertible model as part of an order for two 757s in 1986. ' sole 757-200M arriving at . Nepal Airlines ordered the 757-200M to fulfill a requirement for an aircraft that could carry mixed passenger and freight loads, and operate out of , with its 4,400 ft (1,300 m) elevation, in the foothills of the Himalayas. Patterned after convertible variants of the 737 and 747, the 757-200M can carry two to four cargo pallets on its main deck, along with 123 to 148 passengers in the remaining cabin space. Nepal Airlines' 757-200M, which features Rolls-Royce RB211-535E4 engines and an increased MTOW of 240,000 pounds (109,000 kg), was the only production example ordered. In October 2010, Pemco World Air Services and Precision Conversions launched aftermarket conversion programs to modify 757-200s into 757 Combi aircraft. Vision Technologies Systems launched a similar program in December 2011. All three aftermarket conversions modify the forward portion of the aircraft to provide room for up to ten cargo pallets, while leaving the remaining space to fit around 45 to 58 passenger seats. This configuration is targeted at commercial charter flights which transport heavy equipment and personnel simultaneously. Customers for converted 757 Combi aircraft include the , , and . 757-200SF 757-200SF inflight The 757-200SF, a conversion of passenger 757-200s for cargo use, entered service with DHL Aviation in 2001. Modifications by in Kansas included the removal of passenger amenities, main deck structural reinforcement, and the installation of a 757-200PF forward fuselage section with a port-side cargo door. The forward two entry doors are retained, resulting in a main deck cargo capacity of 14 pallets, which is one less than the 757-200PF. Environmental controls can be fitted for animal cargo, and rear exits and window pairs are retained on some aircraft. Besides Boeing, , Precision Conversions, and have also handled 757-200SF conversions. In September 2006, announced a US$2.6 billion plan to acquire over 80 converted 757 freighters to replace its 727 fleet. 757-300 Delta Air Lines 757-300 arriving at . The 757-300, the stretched version of the aircraft, entered service with in 1999. With an overall length of 178.7 feet (54.5 m), the type is the longest single-aisle twinjet ever built, while being shorter than the 187.3 ft (57.10 m) -61/63. Designed to serve the market and provide a low-cost replacement for the 767-200, the 757-300 shares the basic design of the original 757, while extending the fuselage before and after the wings. Six standard cabin doors, two smaller cabin doors behind the wings, plus a pair of over-the-wing emergency exits on each side, enable the 757-300 to have a maximum certified capacity of 295 passengers. A higher MTOW of 272,500 pounds (124,000 kg) is specified, while fuel capacity remains unchanged; as a result, the stretched variant offers a maximum range of 3,395 nautical miles (6,290 km). Engines used on the type include the RB211-535E4B from Rolls-Royce and the PW2043 from Pratt & Whitney. Due to its greater length, the 757-300 features a retractable tailskid on its aft fuselage to avoid . Condor ordered the stretched 757 to replace its and serve as low-cost, high-density transportation to holiday destinations such as the . Because tests showed that boarding the 757-300 could take up to eight minutes longer than the 757-200, Boeing and Condor developed zone-based boarding procedures to expedite loading and unloading times for the lengthened aircraft. The 757-300 has been operated by mainline carriers Continental Airlines (now part of United Airlines), Northwest Airlines (now part of Delta Air Lines), and Icelandair; other operators have included American Trans Air (the first North American operator), , along with charter carriers Condor and . Production for the 757-300 totaled 55 aircraft. All 55 were in service in July 2018. Government, military, and corporate Government, military, and private customers have acquired the 757 for uses ranging from aeronautical testing and research to cargo and VIP transport. The 757-200, the most widely ordered version of the aircraft, has formed the basis for these applications. The first government operator of the 757 was the , which took delivery of a VIP-configured 757-200 in November 1987. * Airborne Research Integrated Experiments System (ARIES), a NASA platform for and operational research, was created in 1999 using the second production 757. The aircraft originally flew in the 757 flight test program before entering service with Eastern Air Lines. After NASA purchased the aircraft in 1994 to replace its 737-100 testbed, it was initially used to evaluate a hybrid control system, avionics systems for the proposed jet fighter, and the control system. Equipped with a flight deck research station, on-board laboratories, and two experimental flight decks, ARIES was used for evaluating weather information and landing approach systems, as well as runway friction tests. ARIES went into storage in 2006. The , a variant of the 757, is the usual air transportation for the . * – The (USAF) operates four VIP-configured 757-200s under the designation C-32A for missions including transporting the under the callsign . The C-32As are outfitted with a communication center, conference room, seating area, and private living quarters. The USAF also operates two 45-seat 757-200 aircraft, designated C-32B, for use by the Foreign Emergency Support Team. The C-32As feature the blue-and-white paint scheme used by the USAF for its VIP transport fleet, while the C-32Bs are painted in solid white with minimal identification markings. The first C-32s were delivered in 1998 and replaced transports. * F-22 Flying Testbed – the first 757 built was used in 1998 as a testbed for avionics and sensor integration. The Boeing-owned aircraft was fitted with a above its cockpit to simulate the jet fighter's wing sensor layout, along with a forward F-22 fuselage section with radar and other systems, and a 30-seat laboratory with communication, , identification, and navigation sensors. * ' and Natural Insect Mitigation Test Program' – commenced a series of test flights on 17 March 2015 with a modified Boeing 757, incorporating new wing-leading-edge sections and an actively blown vertical tail. The left wing has been modified to include a 6.7 m-span glove section supporting a variable-camber Krueger flap which will be deployed during landing and which protrudes just ahead of the leading edge. Although Krueger flaps have been tried before as insect-mitigation screens, previous designs caused additional drag; the newer design being tested is variable-camber and designed to retract as seamlessly as possible into the lower wing surface. Increasing the use of natural laminar flow (NLF) on an aircraft wing has the potential to improve fuel burn by as much as 15%, but even small contaminants from insect remains will trip the flow from laminar to turbulent, destroying the performance benefit. The test flights have been supported by the European airline group and conducted jointly with as part of the agency's Environmentally Responsible Aviation (ERA) program. While the left wing tests the Kreuger flaps, the right wing is being used to test coatings that prevent insects from adhering to the wing. Success here will open the door to the application of Natural Laminar Flow to reduce fuel burn. * Active Flow Control System – Boeing has mounted 31 active flow jets mounted ahead of the rudder's leading edge. They receive air from the (APU). Their purpose is to recover air flow that has separated from the rudder and redirect it to the rudder so that the rudder regains effectiveness, even at high deflection angles. The air exiting the APU is very hot, at 380 °F (193 °C), and is cooled by a heat exchanger mounted under the aft fuselage, which is connected to the ducts running along the front and back of the stabilizer's spars. This ensures an even air supply at all times. In 2009, the flew one of its 757 Combis to for the first time. * Royal New Zealand Air Force 757 Combi – the (RNZAF) operates two 757s converted to 757-200M standard by ST Aerospace Services for delivering equipment, , troop movements, and VIP transport. A cargo door, upgraded auxiliary power unit, enhanced communications systems, and retractable are fitted. The two aircraft, which replaced two 727-100QCs, have carried the , as well as flown to the ice-covered near New Zealand's in McMurdo Sound, Antarctica. * VIP transport – the 757-200 serves as VIP transports for the under the serial and for the under the Mexican Air Force call sign TP01 or Transporte Presidencial 1. A 757-200 was used by the in the 1980s before being sold to the in 1995. The uses a 757-200 as a flying hospital. co-founder used a private 757 from 2005 until 2011; the aircraft was then sold to and became known as "" during his . Operators Main article: Boeing 757-200SF of , the variant's largest single operator 757-300 on final approach The largest 757 operators are Delta Air Lines, FedEx Express and United Airlines; Delta Air Lines is the largest overall, with a 757 fleet of 127 aircraft as of 2018update. American Airlines' 757 fleet of 142 aircraft was the largest until 2007, when the carrier retired Pratt & Whitney PW2000-powered models originating from its acquisition in order to have an all Rolls-Royce RB211-powered 757 fleet. Delta subsequently acquired 17 former TWA/American Airlines 757s, and in October 2008, gained 45 more 757s from its acquisition of Northwest Airlines. The cargo carrier with the most 757s is FedEx Express, which operated a 757-200F fleet of 111 aircraft in July 2018. UPS Airlines operate a further 75 of the type, with DHL Aviation and its affiliated companies, , DHL Latin America, , and , combined operating 35 cargo 757s of various types in 2018. Joint launch customer British Airways operated the 757-200 for 27 years before retiring the type in November 2010. To celebrate the fleet's retirement, the airline unveiled one of its last three 757-200s in a livery on October 4, 2010, matching the color scheme that it introduced the aircraft into service with in 1983. Subsequently, the type remained in operation with the company's subsidiary, . Over the duration of the program, 1,050 Boeing 757s were built with 1,049 aircraft delivered. The prototype 757 remained with the manufacturer for testing purposes. In July 2018, a total of 666 Boeing 757 aircraft of all variants were in commercial service with operators (127), (111), (77), (75), (34), (26) and others with fewer aircraft of the type. Orders and deliveries Boeing 757 orders and deliveries (cumulative, by year): Orders Deliveries * Data from Boeing, through the end of production Model summary * Data from Boeing, through the end of production Incidents and accidents As of November 2018update, the 757 has been involved in 33 , including 9 . Seven crashes and 12 have resulted in a total of 574 occupant fatalities. The first fatal event involving the aircraft occurred on October 2, 1990, when a hijacked 737 with a 757 on the runways of , China, killing 46 of the 122 people on board. Two 757-200s were hijacked on September 11, 2001 during ; hijackers crashed into the Pentagon in Arlington, Virginia, killing all 64 on board and 125 on the ground, and was also hijacked, and crashed near Shanksville, Pennsylvania, killing all 44 on board. In January 2011, the ordered fuselage inspections after an 757 lost an upper skin panel in flight. Accidents involving include , which crashed into a mountain in Buga, Colombia, on December 20, 1995, killing 151 passengers and eight crew members with four survivors, and the mid-air collision of near Überlingen, Baden-Württemberg, Germany, on July 1, 2002, with the loss of two on board plus 69 on a . The American Airlines Flight 965 crash was blamed on navigational errors by the crew, while the collision of DHL Flight 611 involved errors. Accidents attributed to due to improperly maintained instruments include on February 6, 1996, which crashed into the ocean near , with the loss of all 189 passengers and crew, and on October 2, 1996, which crashed into the ocean off the coast of Pasamayo, Peru, with the loss of all 70 on board. In the Birgenair accident, investigators found that the aircraft had been stored without the necessary covers for its sensors, thus allowing insects and debris to collect within, while in the Aeroperú accident, protective tape covering sensors had not been removed. Two private aircraft crashes were blamed on emanating from 757s. On December 18, 1992, a crashed near in Montana, killing all six aboard, and on December 15, 1993, an crashed near John Wayne Airport in California, killing all five aboard. Both airplanes had been flying less than 3 nautical miles (6 km) behind a 757. The FAA subsequently increased the required separation between small aircraft and 757s from 4 nautical miles (7.4 km) to 5 nautical miles (9.3 km). On September 14, 1999, crash landed near , Spain, during a thunderstorm; the 757's fuselage broke into several pieces. The 245 occupants evacuated successfully, with 40 requiring hospital treatment. On October 25, 2010, American Airlines Flight 1640, a 757 flying between Miami and Boston, safely returned to Miami after suffering the loss of a 2-foot (60 cm) fuselage section at an altitude of approximately 31,000 feet (9,000 m). After investigating the incident, the FAA ordered all 757 operators in the U.S. to regularly inspect upper fuselage sections of their aircraft for . Aircraft on display N608DA at in 2014, under restoration in preparation for being put on display at the A Delta Air Lines 757-200, registered as N608DA, is on display at the in Atlanta, Georgia. The aircraft was the sixty-fourth example built. Prior to being moved to its permanent location, the aircraft was repainted into Delta's 'Widget' livery, the livery it wore when it was originally delivered; it is now on static display at the museum entrance. Specifications A comparison of the different 757 variants